


Moth Dust and Little Doors

by Ubernuub242



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Invader Zim
Genre: Coraline AU, Gen, I might add more tags later, also HAHAHA I'm starting yet another story!!! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubernuub242/pseuds/Ubernuub242
Summary: Professor Membrane realizes he's been a horrible parent and is trying to make up for lost time by going on a summer-long vacation with his two children!Surely nothing can go wrong in this giant house in the middle of nowhere that's also for some reason rarely rented by anyone at all!!!!!!!And of course, Zim naturally won't let his nemesis get away so easily...(Set before Zim's disappearance and ETF)(This is drawing from the storylines in both the movie and the book. Sorry but no actual coraline universe characters are in this! except maybe the Beldam ;D)ZADRS DO A FAVOR FOR EVERYONE AND GET OFF AO3
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, GIR & Dib, GIR & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. The Creatively Titled Chapter One

“If you touch me again I will rain doom so devastating that no other experience in your life will ever compare to it, Dib!”

Dib didn’t react to Gaz’s threat, he crouched over his laptop with a tight grip on his headphones.

“Agent Lochness, can you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you over my sister!” He loudly spoke into the computer on his lap. The car suddenly swerved again and Dib ended up elbowing his sister before falling back against the car door. Seatbelts, it seemed, served little purpose.

“Sorry about that kids!” Professor Membrane, the brilliant scientist of the century, called back. As the two children in the back seat began bickering he kept his focus on the road. “I didn’t know moose were around this time of year...” he muttered to himself.

The forest roads were foggy, twisty, and riddled with potholes (A delightful mix, truly). The decrepid van shuddered and clanked its way up the path. 

Many people wondered why He, the most amazing technologically advanced influencer and inventor, would use so outdated a vehicle. Well… outdated besides a newly installed anti-carbon emission engine, some backup speed boosters, and gyroscopic cup holders. The answer was simple-

"It's not- no don’t hang up!” Dib yelled into his earpiece while struggling to keep his laptop out of Gaz’s reach. Gaz utilized the next car swerve to lean further and latch onto the laptop. The two began playing tug-o-war with the device.

“Dad! Gaz is trying to throw my laptop out the window!!”  
“Dad! Dib won’t stop interrupting my game of Left 5 death!”

“Children stay on your sides of the car and leave eachother alone.” Prof. Membrane commanded in an upbeat voice.

Not two seconds passed before they began yelling again.

“Dad! Gaz isn’t stopping!”  
“Dib is still being annoying!”

Professor Membrane sighed. Then immediately perked up as he looked ahead.

"Kids! We're here!" He called back, only to be ignored by the two fighting siblings. Resisting the urge to shake his head, he focused on pulling into one of the parking spaces.

-

"-And that's only the beginning! Gaz, my investigations are important! Gimmie it back!" Dib yelled before suddenly being lurched forward as the car came to a clumsy stop. 

"Alright son, daughter, let's go see the new vacation home!" Their dad said from the front seat before abruptly exiting the car.

Gaz glared at Dib, then dropped his laptop and followed suit. Dib gave a sigh, picking up his laptop and looking it over to make sure it wasn't too scuffed. ....No major damage. Alright.

He unbuckled and reached for the door handle but found himself hesitating. Something felt wrong... for just a split second, the world seemed to shift. A chill ran up his spine and he quickly exited the now too-quiet car.

The damp air felt like a wet towel smothering him as soon as he stuck his head out of the van. Big dead trees surrounded the parking lot, large and imposing. They almost felt like they were hiding, shrouded in the white fog, watching Dib.

Waiting.

He sucked in a breath and stepped to the back of the car where his dad and sister were unloading the bags.

Gaz was silently playing her Gameslave HXD, her backpack already hung on her shoulders and a rolly suitcase waiting by her side.

"Son child!" Dib's father closed the trunk of the car "I took your bags out of the car." He gestured to a large pile of bags and carry cases with blue logos.

"Oh, thanks dad." Dib was suddenly struck with regret, remembering how much he packed. But it was all worth it! He needed his computers, his moniters, all to ensure his nemesis wasn't plotting stuff during this three month long trip.

His nemesis... The evil alien ZIM

Who knew what machinations that horrifying space soldier might've created during the long car trip? He had to find out as soon as possible. How he would stop said machinations would come later.

Steeling himself, he began picking up bags.

-

By the time they managed to make it up to the doorstep, dib was sure his arms were going to fall off any second. His father fiddled with some old-timey keys, muttering about outdated security, but finally got the big door to crack open. It swung inwards with a creeeeaaak and the three made their way inside. 

As dib stepped inside behind his family he could feel the air switch from humid and sticky to much drier and cooler. With some relief he began placing his bags on the ground next to the door.

"No unpacking yet!" Professor membrane stopped him, "Our apartment is up these stairs!" He pointed at a tall wooden staircase in the back of the modified house, which Gaz was already going up, face still glued to her screen. 

With a groan, Dib picked up his bags again and started the long trek.

-

Dib had to stare at himself in the face as he struggled down the hallway towards his and Gaz's room. The mirror hung on the far wall was dusty but it was easy to see the blurry colors of his own flushed face. Finally, he found himself turning to the door that was supposed to be both his and his sister's room for the next three months.

The door was already ajar. Pushing it open, he found Gaz putting the last of her clothing in the closet.

"I call top bunk." She said, not turning to look at Dib.

Dib examined the room further as he began dropping his things to the floor. The wall to his right was obscured by a metal-frame for a bunk bed. In the far corner, tucked between the frame and the wall, were two twin-sized mattresses. A small splintery-looking wardrobe was in the far end, looking too tall and too narrow for the rest of the room.

But worst of all was the window. It was on the left side of the room, taking up almost half the wall. Sunlight leaked in, and Dib couldn't help but groan. He wasn't going to be able to set up all his equipment in a room like this! The light would make it IMPOSSIBLE to see what was on the moniters. Seems he'd have to take his stuff to a different room. 

"Are you going to move or what?" Gaz said impatiently. She was standing in front of him now, all her stuff already put up and away. Dib sighed, picking up his bags and backing out of the doorway. As he did so, he accidentally backed into something. it was big and slick and gave when he leaned against it, melting around him-!

With a surge of adrenaline, he yelped and leapt forward out of whatever that thing was' grasp. -right into his sister.

The two fell to the floor in a heap. The gameslave HXD clattered to the floor a few feet away.

"Gaz! Monster! Thing!" Dib gasped for breath struggling to untangle himself "Tried to- eat... me..." He faced where the doom-beast-thing was, only to be met by his own face, blurred in the dusty mirror. He stared into his own eyes in shock before noticing the growling coming from beneath him.

Dib hurredly clambered to get up, then he tried to help his sister stand but she smacked him away.

"If you think for a second," She muttered through grit teeth, every word dripping with menace, "that I want to deal with your weird paranormal stuff and jumping at every shadow," She got up, her head turning unnaturally around, in almost a complete 180, "then you're more stupid than Zim."

"But- But it was trying to eat me! Or something, I swear-"

"Let me make one thing clear." The rest of Gaz turned to face him and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "If you just made me break my Gameslave HXD I will, and I mean I WILL. Destroy you." She punctuated her statement with a small shake of her fist before letting Dib go.

Dib watched her pick up the gaming system, look it over, then continue down the corridor with one last glare thrown his way.

He glanced back at the dusty-now-slightly-smeared mirror and gulped. Even on vacation, he couldn't let his guard down for a second. Who knows?

Maybe they just so happened to be vacationing in a haunted house or something.


	2. A wild door appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horribly slow paced writer and that is all of YALLS PROBLEM hahahaha

Dib ended up leaving his bags on the floor in the hallway to search the house for a suitable room first. He didn't want to have to carry them any more than necessary.

Down the hallway were three more doorways. As Dib opened the one across from his and gaz's own, he discovered it to be a bathroom. Hm. No windows, but it probably wouldn't work well for surveillance. Moving further down the hall, the next door was already open a bit. It creaked loudly as Dib pushed it all the way open.

"Hmm.." Professor membrane was standing in the middle of the room, hand on his chin (or at least where Dib assumed his chin would be underneath his labcoat's collar). He was loudly muttering to himself as he stooped over a desk, a few pieces of luggage scattered about.

"Hey dad, are you setting up your lab in here?" Dib asked from the doorway.

His dad didn't seem to hear him, still taking stuff out of bags and checking over vials of chemicals and whatnot.

"Dad." Dib waited for a response. Still nothing. "Daaaaad!" He spoke louder. His father didn't even turn his head. Fed up, Dib yelled, "DAD!"

"Not now, son, I'm setting up my workspace in here!" His father finally responded, not even bothering to look at Dib, "While family is a higher priority now, science can never wait! Now, where to put this Neo-Atomic SuperGammizer..." He returned to muttering to himself.

Sighing, Dib left the room. The final doorway at the other end of the hall didn't have a door; it opened directly into a combination kitchen and dining room. The entire thing was rather small, with the circular wooden table in the middle of it taking up quite a bit of space.

Dib noted there was also a rather thin and cramped looking door set in the wall between the counter and the trashcan. Judging from the light leaking through its dirty framed window, it led outside. He decided he could look into that later.

He headed to the other side of the kitchen, another gaping doorway welcoming him. This time it opened into a bigger hallway. Peeking around, he saw the steep stairs he had taken up to the apartment on his left. To the right were only two more doorways.

The first one, just beyond the sight from the kitchen's opening, was a pitch black windowless room. Flipping on the light, Dib was met with a rather cluttered but still somehow barren-looking room. Old dusty furniture lay about haphazardly, obviously not placed with any intent on using them. He saw flipped over paintings (or maybe photos?) in their frames leaning against the undecorated walls. He stepped further in, dodging around an ornately carved armchair and a sagging sofa.

There wasn't much more room near the far wall compared to the previous one Dib had been at, but it was mostly occupied with some smaller pieces of furniture that had a bit of room between them... And if he moved the frames leaning against the wall too, he'd have a whole corner to himself!

And not a single window in sight!

"Okay, I got this!" He said to the dusty armchair beside him, before grabbing it and struggling to pull it backwards. After some tugging and very little progress, he decided to just go around and push it. The chair slid with some reluctance, leaving deep marks in the carpet from where it had stood. Dib continued pushing back the scattered chairs and endtables until he had at least a few feet of space.

"Whew!" He exhaled, hands on his hips as he gazed at his work. He turned to the frames leaning on the walls.

"Now to move you guys out of the way." He said before stooping over to pick up one of the biggest ones. It was hard to grab, his arms almost too short to reach each side, but he managed somehow to scooch it a few inches away from the wall. He then carefully turned, shifting only a little at a time, before leaning the large frame against a chair seat.

He let go for a moment, stepping back to stretch his fingers and arms a bit. As he wrung his hands he idly looked over what the frame held.

It was a painting, as he'd guessed. It was brightly colored, featuring a pale girl in a yellow raincoat petting a sleeping cat in her lap as she sat on the grass, surrounded by a ring of little mushrooms. The light blue background looked rather stark against her dark blue hair.

"Wonder who that is..." He murmured before gripping the bottom of the painting and pushing it to lie flat on top of the chair's two armrests.

"Alright, which one next?" He asked the rest of the smaller frames, turning to the wall.

He blinked his eyes. There was a huge crack in the wall. It was almost perfectly straight too, just behind where he had moved the frame.

"Uhhh." He approached it and set a hand against it. It was barely wider than his pinkie, but the crack was deep and dark, maybe going straight through the wall! He tried to peek through the narrow darkness but didn't see anything.

Looking around further, the crack wasn't actually completely straight! Each side turned sharply down, till it was hidden from view behind the paintings.

Dib worked quickly to clear the crack in the wall, pushing the frames to the sides. He thought at one point in his haste he might've heard one of them give a small 'snap!' but he decided to ignore that.

Finally the entire crack was revealed. It was rectangular, going down down all the way to the carpeted floor. Near one side of it was a little unembellished hole.

Dib's excitement vanished. It was nothing but a little door with a keyhole. Not any mystic carved symbols, or maybe a cool secret message, or even just a regular mysterious crack.

"But wait..." He said, "Why is there a door-"

He was interrupted by a far off shout.

"Dib you left your stupid bags in the hallway!" Gaz called from across the apartment.

"Sorry Gaz, I'll go get them!" He yelled back. He poked the door, wondering if it opened or anything. To his surprise it did indeed creak a bit but stopped with a small clunky noise after moving just a slight centimeter.

"You're locked." He concluded, "I wonder what's inside you though. Maybe a giant closet or a secret passage!" the more he thought about it the more the possibilities entrigued him. 

"It might actually be worth it to get you open." He said to the door.

"DIB!"

"ONE SECOND!" He began picking his way back through the room. Once he got to the doorway he turned back just once, barely able to see the top of the door from where he stood. Then, he left.

A moment later, unseen and unheard, the door creaked again as it was gently pushed a centimeter forward before stopping with a small 'clunk'. The lock was the only thing stopping it from opening.


	3. A Family Dinner

Gaz was nowhere to be seen as Dib gathered up the bags that he'd dropped on the floor.

Shuffling back down the corridor, he squeezed the luggage through the tiny kitchen into the second hallway.

It took nearly the rest of the day, and plenty of running back and forth through the now even more densely packed room, but finally Dib managed to rig up the last moniter. Cords and wires littered the floor in sprawling masses beneath the furniture like creeping shadowy tendrils. Atop the chairs, against the wall, on the floor and peeking under table legs, Dib had managed to put up eight total moniters, all connected to a formidable computer lying dead in front of him. Of course, Dib left space in the corner for himself and the mysterious door. 

"Alright, time to see what Zim's been up to." Dib muttered, reaching for the power button on the computer-

"Kids! Dinnertime!" His father's voice called, muffled by the walls and insulation of the house.

Dib blinked. His- was that his real father's voice or did he sneak the video drone out for the vacation? Dib's stomach growled. He bit his lip. If it was the latter he wasn't going to get any food if he waited too long, the bot didn't like dawdling.

Leaving the still-dead computer in the corner, Dib traversed the jumble of furniture to stumble into the yellow light of the kitchen.

His father was stooped over the combination oven-stove embedded in the counter. Across the way Gaz wandered in, still focused on her game.

Oddly enough there was no trace of the dinner bot in the kitchen. Odder still, there weren't any of the usual reheated beans, burgers, or bagel bites.

"Are we making our own dinners tonight?" Gaz asked, her voice carrying a slight emptiness.

"No, no, no, honey!" Their father turned away from the oven-stove, flowery pink oven mitts on his hips, "I've decided no more reheated meals!"

Gaz's gameslave fell silent as she paused to squint up at him.

"I figured I might try to cook some things myself!" Their dad continued cheerfully.

Gaz and Dib shared a glance. They knew the kind of stuff their dad could create in the kitchen from the first few family dinners spent at the house. Three months eating their fathers lovingly prepared home-cooked meals was something they would only wish upon their worst enemies.

Warily, the two children pulled out chairs and sat at the rickety wooden table, already occupied by three dull porcelain plates.

"Anyways, I hope you're ready for...." Professor Membrane spun back around to face the stove. As he opened the oven, a strange horrible smell filled the room. 

"Pizza!" he presented the meal, placing it on the center of the table.

Whatever it was their father cooked, it was certainly NOT a pizza. Dib stared at it through tears, struggling not to gag from the odor it expelled. The crust was all different shades from a yellowy-white to burnt black, unevenly made and lumpy to boot. It didn't even look like there was cheese on it, and the toppings varied from shriveled ovular purple things to long strips of what may have once been a bellpepper. There was also a weird bright pink substance dripping out of the side.

"Uh..." Dib sweated nervously, unable to look away from the kitchen mishap.

"Looks great, dad." Gaz said casually, holding up her plate for a slice as her father cut it up. He beamed as he distributed a slice to her, then turned to Dib expectantly.

Gaz was ACTUALLY going to eat that thing?

"Uhhhmmm actually dad I think I hear Zim!" Dib began sliding out of his chair, turning to the hallway, "Yeah, he must've followed us, I should go stop hi-"

He was cut off, scooped up by his arms.

"Oh no you're not!" Prof. Membrane said, placing Dib back in his chair, "You can go play with your friend AFTER you eat dinner!-" Here he ignored Dib's protests that Zim wasn't his friend- "It's important for you to get some proper nutrition!"

Dib bit his lip. It's just one slice, right? One slice and then he's free and he can go back to his computer and FINALLY spy on his alien nemesis who may be plotting to destroy the earth even now!

Reluctantly, Dib held up his plate for a slice.

"Excellent!" His father cheered, giving him a portion of the ''''pizza''''.

Dib looked woefully down at the piece he had. It was one of the worse parts, it had the pink ooze dripping out of it, pooling near the edges of the porcelain dish. What even were those purple things? He poked one, then recoiled at the wet squelch it produced.

"Thanks for dinner dad, it was great." Gaz suddenly said, standing up from the table and taking her now empty (HOW!!!? Dib wanted to cry) plate to the sink.

"Have a good night, daughter! Don't stay up too late playing videogames!" Their father said, before digging into his own slice of the monstrosity.

Taking a deep breath, Dib braced himself as he prepared to eat whatever _this thing_ was.

He retched and almost threw up before he could even get through the first bite.

"Okay, I can't eat this, sorrydadbye!" Dib pushed the plate away and bolted from his chair. He dashed across the tile floor.

"Son child!" His fathers voice seemed to boom in his ears. Dib was almost to the doorway! Just past the sink!

Just as he thought he reached freedom he was scooped up again.

"You need your nutrition!" His father chided, turning Dib in his arms to face him.

"I know dad," Dib grimaced, "but really I can't eat that pizza!"

"Now now, I spent a long time cooking that! It has all the necessary vitamins, minerals, and calories children your age require for normal and efficient growth!"

"Uhm..." Dib sighed. His dad was talking in that way that just told Dib he wouldn't listen. It wasn't anything new. He'd just have to lie his way out of it.

"I feel really sick and I don't think I'll be able to keep any of it down, is the thing." He spoke quickly, "I think maybe I should just skip dinner and go lie down!"

His father thought for a moment, squinting at his son through his milky blue goggles.

"Ohhhhh fine." He sighed, setting Dib down on the ground. "I can understand the pains of a stomach bug. At least take these though!" his father then pulled some pills out of his pocket and held them out to Dib, "They should be fitting supplements for the time being."

Dib huffed with relief and accepted the pills. His dad quickly filled a glass with water and handed it to him.

The pills did little to sate Dib's hunger but they were better than the ''''Pizza'''' at least.

"Now, son-child!" His dad commanded, "You are in quarantine! So stay in your room until you feel better!" He gently pushed Dib to the hallway entrance Gaz disappeared through.

"Okay dad, I know the way to my room, thanks." Dib said as he waved his dad away. Inwardly, he fought the urge to bite his lip for trapping himself with his own lie.

"Tell me if you still feel sick tomorrow," His dad told him, sitting back down at the table, "And don't stay up too late either!"

"I won't," Dib lied a second time before walking down the hallway, out of his fathers view.

-

Left alone in the kitchen, professor Membrane sighed.

The dried-prune-strawberry-yoghurt-bellpepper-carbonated-tomato-sauce pizza was for the most part uneaten. He didn't have any tupperware or cling-wrap, so it would just have to be put straight in the fridge. That should be fine, though maybe he should go shopping sometime soon in the event of future leftovers.

There was a town not too far away that he could drive around. Maybe his children would want to join as well? He hummed to himself in thought.

It was interesting, being so far from the city, though a bit frustrating so far away from his lab. At least he brought a few amenities he could use for science.

Speaking of which... He pulled out a cyber-sponge, something of his own creation, and began to clean the dirty dishes at the sink.

Oh! Maybe he could get Dib into Real Science during this vacation! What a wonder that would be! He grinned at the thought. No more of that fake cryptid whatchyamacallit his son indulged.

Memories of his sons past outbursts flashed through his mind. He clicked his tongue at the distasteful flashbacks.

"My poor, insane, sick son." He spoke gravely to himself, "Maybe now I can finally get him to see the light," He posed dramatically, dirty dish and sponge in hand, "Of True Science!"

-

Down the dark hallway, listening close for his dad to leave the kitchen, Dib grit his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen you cannot tell me professor workaholic membrane doesn't keep nutritional pills on hand at all times for when he's working through the night and can't be bothered the trip to the kitchen! (when he remembers to carry them...) Anyways, been meaning to get this chapter up for a while haha! Hope y'all are faring well with this pandemic, it's sure rough.  
> I really want you peeps to know that your comments really help motivate me and I love to hear what you folks think! So thanks to all of you who leave some writing of your own on my fics!  
> Stay safe! AND WASH UR DANG HANDS


	4. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement at the end, trigger warning for cp mention

11:58

Almost midnight now.

Dib originally hid in the hallway, but had to quickly duck into his and Gaz' bedroom once Professor Membrane made his way to his lab.

He wasn't surprised. His dad once stayed in the lab for a week straight. Dib still had the bite marks from the fight over the last can of beans.

"Are you going to listen to the door all night?" Gaz asked from where she was playing on her game console.

"Shh!" He hissed. At this point he had discovered the rythm. There would be a small scuffling sound, something squeaking, silence for a while, then the whirring of a centrifuge for a solid minute straight, silence again, then the ever familiar sounds of his fathers disappointment. Give it a few seconds and it would start again.

Scuffling, squeaking, silence.

"Okay, this is my chance." Dib whispered to himself and then opened the door just as the whirring began. He bolted down the hallway, catching on the doorframe to quickly turn to the kitchen and slide under the table. He got on his stomach and began army-crawling his way through to the other hallway. He still had a good 15 seconds left by the time he made it into what he now dubbed his Surveillance of Alien Adversaries for the Sake of Humanity and Planet Earth (or SoAAftSoHaPE for short).

-

As soon as he switched the computer on, the screens flickered to life.

The house was silent and decrepid as always. Dib grimaced at the garden gnomes, knowing their true evil nature. No sign of Zim, though, not yet.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night of surveillance." He whispered to himself.

-

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Professor membrane silenced the alarm with a click of his watch.

"5 am already?" He looked back to the centrifuge containing a very nauseated rat "I'm so close to a breakthrough, though!" He rubbed the side of his head

"No, no, I should sleep." He grumbled partly to the rat, "Goodnight Ratimmy, We'll see if you get lazer eyes tomorrow."

With that he walked out of the room, turned off the light, and closed the door with a 'click'.

He stretched, giving a good yawn as he walked through the dark kitchen. Somewhere in the nearby trees, he could have sworn he heard an odd squawking, almost like someone yelling. Probably one of those rare birds he had heard about once.

"Oklahoma's wildlife is so vocal..." Hmmm maybe he could use that for something. Voice synthesis was very popular among some communities and who knew what could be done with the powers of a rare bird! Although rarity may mean he would have to bypass some legal standards, maybe set up a breeding habitat so he wouldn't run out of them, etc. etc.

As his mind kept wandering he idly poured a glass of water, mixing in a cheap flavoring packet so it would taste like something more palatable. Sipping it, he heard the squawking again and then a bright flash of light.

"Looks like a lightning storm," He mumbled and then emptied the rest of his drink.

"Oh well..." he stretched once more and left the kitchen.

Soft snoring emanated from the room across from the kitchen.

Raising an eyebrow, Professor Membrane opened the door slowly. The room was almost completely dark except for some moniters in the far corner, flickering with grainy static and poor resolution. Ah, Dib was there curled up on one of the old arm chairs.

-

OKAY SO People on AO3! I have an important announcement to make (I, me, teh author! this is not part of the story lol)

I am going to be deleting all my works off of AO3 and moving everything to fanfiction.net (as well as posting the remainder of this chapter on there, I only posted part of it here)

The reason is because AO3's Rules/Terms of Service (or lack thereof) have allowed a very bad thing to fester here. This site has become rampantly used by people who write and consume explicit content/porn of minors (aka children, real or fictional, it doesn't matter.)

If this is upsetting to you, I repeat that I will be moving all of my current fics to Fanfiction.net, where I will be writing under the same username (Ubernuub242) and will continue to update my current fics.

Everything I have here on AO3 will be deleted in a month. Nothing will be orphaned, it will all be gone. I do not want to leave my fics to gain traffic on a site that refuses to moderate and expel pedophiles. (there are a host of other problems as well, but this is the most prominent that I've seen)

If you think I'm overreacting and that my doing this is just an annoying action that won't stop any of what I'm opposed to, well, sucks for you. I couldn't care less. This is not about changing the entire site, because I frankly highly doubt that would happen, but rather about abstaining from taking part in a community that grooms and exploit minors.

If AO3 changed to exclude child porn then maybe I would stay, but the owners will not listen. So I am leaving.

I would urge you all to do the same, however I understand that there are complicating factors involved and I will not judge those who would remain.

I will not be replying to any comments.

Goodbye and thank you for reading!


End file.
